Calling Our Sister
by Alyson Tierney
Summary: Piper and Paige must act quickly when a demon posesses Phoebe and threatens to steal all her strengths and powers. My very first fic, please R&R!


Calling Our Sister  
by: Halliwellgirls  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except the Wumpster demon, and the Wumpster demon vanquishing spell. All other characters, spells, and items are property of Aaron Spelling and the WB network.  
  
"Phoebe, have you seen my green spring jacket?" Paige shouted downstairs to her older sister.  
"Phoebe Halliwell, did you, quote, 'borrow', my ruby red lipstick again?" Their older sister, Piper called from her room.  
"Yes, I have and I did! The jacket's in the front closet, and the lipstick's on my dresser." Phoebe called from the kitchen.  
Paige rushed downstairs, "I'm late! Where's my watch?" she cried.  
"Borrow mine, it's on the counter." Phoebe offered.  
"It's no use! I'm as good as fired!" Paige complained, grabbing the watch and fastening it on her wrist.  
"Paige, relax, you're only going to be a few minutes late. Here's your keys, drive safely, and I love you." Phoebe said, handing Paige her keys.  
"Thanks, I love you, too." She headed for the door, and called out, "Bye, Piper!"  
"Bye!" Piper called from upstairs. Paige grabbed her coat, and left the house in a hurry. Phoebe smiled, and turned back to washing the dishes.  
A few minutes later, Piper entered the kitchen, "Hey, you," Phoebe greeted her, "Did you find the lipstick?"  
"Yeah." Piper sounded glum.  
"I talked to Cole this morning, and he said he'll just be a few more days in Cleveland. Have you talked to Leo?" Phoebe asked.  
"He orbed in late last night...." Piper began.  
"He's back?!?" Phoebe exclaimed.  
"For about five seconds. Just to say hi." Piper finished. She looked sad.  
"I know you miss him. I miss Cole. But, you know, they'll be back..." Phoebe began.  
"I do miss Leo, Phoebe, but that's not why I'm sad. I dropped my wedding ring behind my dresser this morning, and when I went to get it out, I found this." She handed Phoebe Prue's favorite necklace with the silver chain.  
"Prue's necklace. I-I haven't seen that since...." Phoebe trailed off.  
"Yeah, I-I took it out of her jewelry box the morning after...." Piper trailed off.  
"She died." Phoebe said, tears coming to her eyes.  
"And-and I put it on my dresser, and it must have fallen behind it." Piper finished, tears welling up in her eyes, too. She looked down, and then looked at Phoebe, "I miss her so much, Pheebes, just so much." she sobbed.  
Phoebe wrapped her older sister in a big hug. "I know, so do I." she said, "But at least we have each other."  
"And Paige." Piper said, breaking the hug.  
"And Paige." Phoebe repeated, smiling through her tears.  
Piper wiped her eyes, "Well, I've got to get to work." she said, reaching for her car keys.  
"I'm going to the grocery store in a little while. Do you need anything?" Phoebe asked.  
"Just pick out something really junky. I feel like having something really bad for me when I get home." Piper said.  
"Can do." Phoebe said. Piper walked to the door, stopped, and walked back to Phoebe to give her another hug.  
"I love you, little sister." Piper said.  
"I love you, too, big sister." Phoebe said.  
"Bye." Piper said, and she left the house.  
Phoebe sighed, and finished cleaning up the kitchen. She got the grocery list and her keys, and left the house, too.  
At the grocery store, Phoebe looked around for the food they needed. She got everything on the list, and checked it twice. Now all she needed was "Something really junky." Phoebe muttered, and turned into the junk food aisle. No one was there but an old man checking prices on the marshmallows. Phoebe turned, and scanned the cookies for something very chocolaty. All of a sudden, she was grabbed from behind.  
A voice muttered in her ear, "One Charmed One down, and you're next!" Phoebe managed to utter a scream before she blacked out.  
"Are you okay, lady?" a voice asked. Phoebe opened her eyes, and saw several people standing over her.   
Phoebe sat up, and shook her head to get rid of the dizzy feeling, "Yeah, I guess I just got a little dizzy that's all."  
"Do you need to go to the doctor?" a woman asked.  
"No, I think I'll be okay. I-I'll just go pay for my stuff." Phoebe said. She hurriedly made a quick exit, leaving behind bewildered-looking shoppers.  
Phoebe paid for her items, packed the car, and sped home. She put the groceries away, and then called Piper.  
"Hello, P3." The sound of Piper's voice soothed Phoebe's jittery nerves.  
"Piper, we've got a demon issue." Phoebe said, quickly.  
"Oh, no, not with Leo and Cole out of town. What happened?" Piper asked.   
"I was grabbed from behind at the grocery store. I even blacked out for awhile." Phoebe said.  
"And you know it was a demon because....?" Piper asked.  
"He said, 'One Charmed One down, and you're next.'" Phoebe said.  
"But he just knocked you out. He didn't kidnap you or anything." Piper pointed out.  
"Piper! It was a demon. Take my word for it." Phoebe insisted.  
"Okay, okay, I need to finish up my paperwork here. Why don't you go check the you-know-what and call Paige, too. I'll be home in a half-hour or less." Piper said.  
"Someone's listening, right?" Phoebe asked.  
"Uh-huh." Piper said.  
"Okay, I'll call Paige and check the Book. See you in a little while. I love you." Phoebe said.  
"Love you, too, Pheebes, bye." Piper hung up.  
"Of course a demon would show up when Cole and Leo aren't even here!" Phoebe muttered, as she dialed Paige's work number.  
"Hello, South Bay Social Services. Paige Matthews speaking." Paige's voice said a few moments later.  
"Paige! We have a problem." Phoebe said, urgently.  
"Houston, we always have a problem. What is it?" Paige asked.  
"A demon attacked me in the grocery store. He's trying to kill the Charmed Ones. Us." Phoebe said.  
"Oh, wonderful. Just what we needed with Leo and Cole out of town." Paige groaned.  
"That's exactly what I said. Piper told me she's coming home soon, so we can figure this out. Can you get off work anytime soon?" Phoebe asked.  
"Phoebe, I am hardly the manager of this place like Piper is of her place. I can't just up and leave. Especially since I was six minutes late this morning." Paige said.  
"Well, can you try?" Phoebe asked.  
Paige sighed, "Okay, I'll try to get home as soon as possible. Why don't you check with The Book of Sha......the Book, and I'll get home as soon as I can, okay, thank you, bye." Paige hung up.  
"Way to let a person get a word in edgewise." Phoebe said to the receiver. She hung up the phone, and dashed upstairs to the attic.  
"Time-travel spell, no, scavenger demon, vanquished him, Gammill, vanquished him, Melinda Warren, impossible, Sykes, vanquished him, spell to call a lost witch.....Prue." Phoebe said, flipping pages. When she got to the last one, she stopped and let herself get lost in memories of Prue.  
"Pheebes?" Piper called from downstairs.  
"Up here!" Phoebe called back. She quickly flipped to the next page in the Book.  
Piper ran upstairs, "Hey, find anything?" she asked.  
"Not yet." Phoebe said, yawning, as she looked down at the page.  
Piper walked over to her sister, "Well, I don't think reading about time loops is going to get us anywhere." she said, "Let me look." Piper began flipping the pages rapidly.  
"Stop!" Phoebe cried suddenly, slamming her hand down on a page in the Book.  
Piper read the caption, "The Wumpster?" she asked, looking at Phoebe quizzically.  
"That's the old guy in the junk food aisle! And that's....his demonic form." Phoebe said, yawning again.  
"Scary." Piper observed.  
"The Wumpster is a demon who attacks witches and gradually takes over their bodies and steals their strengths and powers until they die. His goal is to be the most powerful demon in the world." Phoebe read. She and Piper looked at each other horrified.  
"He's taking over my body at this very minute!" Phoebe wailed.  
"Calm down, it says here that the demon can be vanquished with the Power of Three and this spell. All we have to do is wait for Paige to get home, and then we have to say the spell to get him out of your body and vanquish him." Piper said.  
"Well, she'd better hurry. I'm feeling a little tired." Phoebe yawned, sat down on the floor, and rubbed her eyes, "So tired."  
"Phoebe! You cannot fall asleep!" Piper said, giving Phoebe a little shake, "Get up. Come on, let's go call Paige again."  
Piper helped Phoebe down the attic steps, and they headed for the steps to the first floor.  
"Piper, I'm so tired. Can't I go to bed?" Phoebe mumbled, yawning hugely.  
"No, Phoebe, let's go down to the kitchen and call Paige. Come on." Piper said, and led her sister all the way down to the kitchen. Once there, Phoebe headed for a chair, and sat down. Piper grabbed the phone, and dialed Paige's work number.  
"South Bay Social Services, this is Paige M...." Paige began.  
"Paige! This is Piper. You need to come home now! Phoebe is in trouble!" Piper said, urgently.  
"What happened?" Paige asked.  
"This demon is slowly sucking the life out of her, and we need the Power of Three to vanquish him. You need to come home now!" Piper ordered.  
"Okay, I'm on my way." Paige said, and hung up the phone.  
"Pheebes, she's on her way." Piper turned around to look at her sister, who had lain her head down, and closed her eyes.   
"Phoebe!" Piper shouted, ran to her sister, and began shaking her. Phoebe's only response was a moan.  
"Oh, my God, oh, my God." Piper said frantically, and ran upstairs to get the Book of Shadows, which she brought back down to the kitchen.  
She quickly found the Wumpster demon page, and began chanting with all her might, "Vanquish the Wumpster, for once and for all. Vanquish this monster, to again hear our sister's call." she chanted, not caring that the spell only worked with the Power of Three.  
Fifteen minutes later, Paige came running in the house. "Piper! Phoebe!" she called.  
"....vanquish this monster, to again hear...." Paige heard Piper's quavering voice chanting in the kitchen. Paige ran into the kitchen. Piper was sobbing, as she read the spell over and over again.  
"Piper? I'm here." Paige said.  
"Oh, thank God. I hope you're not too late." Piper said, and went over to Phoebe, "Pheebes, Paige is here. Wake up, sweetie." she whispered.  
Paige crossed the kitchen to her sisters. "Phoebe, wake up." she said, gently shaking her.  
"Phoebe!" Piper cried, shaking her, too.  
"Do you think....?" Paige began.  
"No! She can't be gone! Leo! Cole!" she cried.  
"I don't think they can hear you." Paige said.  
"Yes, they can! They have to! Leo! Cole!" Piper called again. Then she began to sob, "Paige, I don't know what to do. We need the Power of Three to get the Wumpster demon out of her body. Paige, I think we've lost her." Piper buried her face in her hands. Paige hugged her sister, and then noticed a flurry of movement behind her sister's back.  
"Piper, look!" Paige said, almost excitedly, as she broke the hug, and pointed behind Piper.  
"What?" Piper said, lifting her head.  
"The Book! It's moving!" she said, still pointing.  
Piper whirled around. Sure enough, the pages were flipping rapidly, almost as though an invisible hand was turning them. Both sisters hurried to look, just as the flipping stopped.  
"To Call a Lost Witch? What do we need that for?" Paige asked, mystified.  
Piper was silent for a few minutes. Then she gasped, "I know what it means!" she cried.  
"Well?" Paige asked.  
"It means that we're supposed to call Prue back so we can use the Power of Three to save Phoebe! Quick, we gotta get Phoebe to the attic!" she said.   
Piper and Paige struggled for five minutes to get Phoebe and the Book back to the attic. Piper ran around gathering the three herbs needed for the spell; rosemary, cypress, and yarrow root. She put them in a bowl, while Paige lit four candles in a circle, one each for Prue, Piper, Phoebe, and Paige. Then Piper got an athame, and she and Paige both pricked their fingers, and let their blood spill into the bowl, while chanting, "Power of the witches rise. Course unseen across the skies. Come to us, we call you near. Come to us, and settle here. Blood to blood, I summon thee. Blood to blood, return to me."  
There was a whirling noise, and a big wind, and suddenly, in a mist of white light, Prue's ghostly image appeared in the middle of the circle of candles.  
"P-Prue." Piper whispered softly.  
"Piper, we don't have much time." Prue said, and stepped outside the circle and became human again. She reached for Piper's and Paige's hands, and the three of them began to chant, "Vanquish the Wumpster, for once and for all. Vanquish this monster, to again hear our sister's call."  
A bright, white light began slowly emerging from Phoebe's body.  
"Keep chanting!" Piper shouted.  
The sisters began again, "Vanquish the Wumpster, for once and for all...."  
Phoebe coughed, and began to mumble along, her eyes still closed, "....Vanquish this monster, to again hear our sister's call." the four sisters chanted together. The bright light began to quiver and shake.  
"Keep going!" Prue shouted.  
"Vanquish the Wumpster, for once and for all. Vanquish this monster, to again hear our sister's call!" Prue, Piper, and Paige shouted with all their might, and Phoebe whispered the words, her eyes still tightly closed.  
The bright light quivered even harder, and finally exploded. Phoebe began to cough violently. Prue, Piper, and Paige rushed to their sister, and knelt down besides her.   
Phoebe stopped coughing, and opened her eyes. She squinted up at Prue, a very confused look on her face. "Prue? Am I dead?" she asked.  
Prue smiled, "No, you're very much alive." she said, stroking Phoebe's cheek.  
"We called her back to help form the Power of Three link." Piper explained.  
"But I can't stay any longer. I need to get back." Prue said, and she stood up. Piper and Paige pulled Phoebe to her feet.  
"I love you, Pheebes." Prue said, giving her a hug.   
She turned to Piper, "I love you, Pipey." she said, giving her a hug.  
"No one's called me that since I was, like, four." Piper said, sniffling.  
"And Paige, it's very nice to meet you." Prue said, giving Paige a hug, "Take care of Piper and Phoebe for me, okay?" she asked.  
"Sure." Paige said.  
Prue stepped back inside the circle, "Bye." she said, waving. Before she shimmered out, she made the Power of Three sign with her hands.  
Piper turned to Phoebe and Paige. Without a word, the three enveloped each other in a three-way hug.  
"I wish she could stay with us." Piper said, softly.  
"Me, too. But imagine what other people would think when Prue, who's been gone for eight months, suddenly came back." Phoebe said.  
"I know, but I still miss her." Piper said.  
"I wish I could have known her." Paige said, wistfully.  
"Prue's always going to be with us, in our hearts and in our memories." Phoebe said, as she crossed the attic to a bookshelf, and picked out a photo album, "And we have pictures of her to remember her by, too."  
Piper smiled, "Come on, let's share some of our memories with Paige." Piper said, smiling, as she reached for her sisters' hands. The trio walked downstairs to the living room, and snuggled up on the couch to look at pictures. 


End file.
